Stumpt Industries
Stumpt Industries is a duo-group in Stumpt including Price and Jas. They work hard to achieve their goals, and simply try to do the best they can. They are deuteragonists of Rash Incorporated, though. In their Starbound playthrough they want to create a soup manufacturing company; soup production is a constant theme throughout their appearances. Origins Stumpt Industries technically started in Nom Nom Galaxy episode #1 (Turning Left), but only entered the larger Stumpt story line at the end of Space Engineers episode #4 (Grand Theft Spaceship) and at the beginning of episode #5 (Splitting up the Industry). Technical Origins The group of Price and Jas started in the 4th Nom Nom Galaxy series. The duo were playing coop, and "Stumpt Industries" was used to describe their company. Stumpt Story Origins Grand Theft Spaceship In episode 4, Ash and Rik decided to grind up an old spaceship using buzz saws in order to make quick building materials. Jas didn't actually agree to this, but she didn't stop them, either; she figured it would be harmless and inconsequential. Ash and Rik then proceeded to do the aforementioned. The major problem was the fact that the saws were directly outside the base they were using at the time. This, coupled with the fact that Ash couldn't actually see what he was doing, led to the destruction of the base and the sign which horrified Jas. Rik and Ash continued to do this despite Jas' pleas. Rik wasn't phased by this and simply continued to direct Ash on where he needed to grind the ship more. This is where episode 4 ends. Splitting up the Industry The beginning of episode 5 leaves off directly from where episode 4 ended. Jas gets increasingly horrified at the destruction that Ash and Rik are causing. Price then enters, coming from his Farsky,Salt,and factorio playthrough's (the reason why price wasn't there to begin with is because jas kicked him off a spaceship into a ocean planet with scattered islands and small continents to establish a ocean based soup operation that was immensely succsesful). Initially he is very excited to join his friends, but almost immediately Ash doesn't see him and accidentally crushes him. Both Price and Jas are shocked and angry beacause of this and Ash apologizes and admits he didn't see him. This is the last straw for Jas, who promptly "fires" Ash and Rik. Surprisingly, they're actually happy from this developement since they didn't want to work for the supposedly overbearing Jas (or work at all). They happily leave Price and Jas to clean up the mess they made, not even going so far as to remove the ship from where it had been grinding. Happy to be rid of their nuisances, Jas and Price grabbed the remaining resources and moved to a larger, already existing base they had found; from then on their intention was simply was to build a new spaceship so as to leave space. Stumpt Industries Locations The following are locations seen in a Stumpt series that has been built and maintained by Price and/or Jas. * Soup Factory 001: The first seen soup factory owned by Price and Jas. * Offshore Seabase: Second soup factory established by Price and Jas. * Stumpt Asteroid Base: Crater based supply depo/ship bay, destroyed during the Space Engineers series. * Factorio Base:Factory built by Price to escape the planet he was stranded on. * Stumptlandia: floating amusement park built by Jas and Price destroyed by fake Rik during the stumptlandia series. * Stumpt indusries HQ: part soup factory,part ingredient farm,part home base from the second starbound series. presumed to be abandoned. Category:Groups in Stumpt Category:Price Category:Jas